


All your worried days are gone

by kimabutch (CWoodP)



Series: Discord prompts [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hamid becomes a tailor and supports Azu in all her endeavours with Aphrodite, Platonic Love, Post-Canon, also they live together in a QPP, it's just how it is I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/pseuds/kimabutch
Summary: Sometime in the future, Azu and Hamid are happy.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu
Series: Discord prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792141
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	All your worried days are gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConcentratedMatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcentratedMatter/gifts).



> Good job on doing all your chores Babs :D
> 
> (Title is from This Will Be Our Year by Joshua Radin.)

The paperwork looms over Azu’s desk like a mighty tower, and as she looks at it now she has half a mind to take her axe to it — she’d never have thought being a high priestess would involve so much administration. But after the stack of files wins the staring contest against her glare, Azu finally sighs, relents, and picks a paper off the top: a request from a cleric to be transferred to the Temple of Aphrodite in Alexandria, where his husband has recently found work. Azu reads the document twice before signing her approval at the bottom of the page and putting it in her output pile. 

As she’s grabbing the next paper, her eye’s drawn to the window — to the temple’s beautiful garden framed by the late afternoon Cairo sky, radiant blue and dappled with clouds. Azu’s office is lovely, too, decorated in every shade of pink and full of soft cushions, but after a long day, she’d rather be almost anywhere else. 

Azu’s made her way through four more files and is working on a fifth — the latest briefing on temple rebuilding efforts in Athens — when there’s a knock at her door, and Azu can suddenly place the nagging feeling she’s had at the back of her mind for the past hour. They’d said they do it today, hadn’t they?

“Come in,” Azu says with a smile. When the door opens, she knows exactly what she’ll see: Hamid, dressed in fine Egyptian robes of deep purple. When they make eye contact, his face breaks into a wide grin and he runs towards her, his giddiness in stark contrast to his formal wear. She leans down from her chair to pull him into a warm hug. 

“You’d think we didn’t live together,” Azu teases as they pull apart after several seconds. 

“I’m allowed to be excited, Azu!” Hamid says in mock defensiveness. “It’s not every day that we both have an evening off.”

“I know, I know,” Azu says. She gives him a quick kiss to the forehead, stands up, and hurriedly packs her bag. It’s not long before they’re finally out of her stifling office, walking down Cairo’s bustling main strip, hands finding each other as they always do. 

“Good day at the shop?” Azu asks.

“Alright,” says Hamid. “Pretty quiet, actually. I ended up working on that new waistcoat for Zolf.” 

“The one he said you shouldn’t make because he” — Azu imitates Zolf’s gruff voice — “never goes to those fancy parties anyways?” 

“That one, yes,” Hamid says with a smile. “It’ll be nice for him to _have_ , at least. Anyways, I can’t just keep making things for the others and not him.”

“Of course,” Azu says, squeezing his hand. “I’m sure he’ll love it.” 

Turning off the main strip, Azu and Hamid stop to buy kofta kebabs at their favourite roadside stand, and the taste of the rich meat and spices seems to melt away Azu’s thoughts of paperwork. They eat as they walk and talk; Hamid discusses his newest fabric shipments and his various plans for them, while Azu quietly vents about the recent religio-political disputes surrounding the Heart of Aphrodite. 

“I just wish people were more… compassionate, sometimes,” she concludes as they reach the park’s entrance; Hamid nods along affirmingly. The clouds are already pink and yellow with dusk when they begin their walk through the park’s long, green boulevards, past fountains and landscaped gardens that feel like an oasis in the midst of the big city. When she’d first moved here for good, Cairo’s crowds had been disorienting, almost claustrophobic — if Hamid hadn’t insisted on introducing her to every green space in the city, Azu doesn’t know what she would have done. There are other people here, admiring the park’s beauty and the views that it affords of the surrounding districts, but it still feels special, like it was made for her and Hamid. 

Their feet lead them up the park’s hill just as the sky is deepening into magenta, and as they crest the final slope, they’re greeted with a breathtaking sight of Cairo at sunset, its colours almost unbelievably vivid amid the city’s haze. Azu feels Hamid’s hand tighten around hers at the view that he’s seen dozens of times before. She squeezes back as she, too, marvels at how the light bathes every building in every shade of pink and softens the pandemonium of the city in its brightness. 

After several minutes of quiet wonderment, Hamid tugs on Azu’s hand and points them over to a free patch of grass, where he pulls out a blanket from his bag and lays it on the ground. He sits, and without needing to say a word, Azu joins him, one arm around him as he cuddles comfortingly beside her, still looking out at the sunset. 

“I love you, Azu.”

“Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Although it wasn't built until 2005, my visual reference was the al-Azhar park in Cairo, which apparently has similarly stunning sunsets!


End file.
